not your ordinary love story!
by muggleborn43
Summary: James' last year to win love of his life Lily Evans but 1st lily needs to see james in a new light or is our fav red head already developing feelings for our messy haired marauder. Follow Lily   the marauders through their 7th year at hogwarts till death


Lily and James

Chapter 1

Mostly lily's point of view

Disclaimer: I do not own this and whatever else I write cuz if I did I would not be doing this right now!

To the story the stories my readers

"Lily!" a girl with shoulder length brown hair called. She was wearing a huge smile on her face. Her deep brown eyes showed excitement, after all this was their last year at Hogwarts.

"Merlin's beard Alice, you scared me half to death!" I said. "I cant believe that this is the last time we are going to take the train to Hogwarts." I sighed, "come on lets go find a compartment the last thing we need is-"

"Oi, Lily, you head girl?" James Potter called walking towards her with his group the so called maruaders.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered.

James Potter was an arrogant, egoistical, prat, that asked Lily out every chance he got. He was about 6 foot and had a very toned body. I had to admit, even if it was only in my head, he was quite good looking. He had raven black messy hair that he always ran his fingers through when he was nervous, it usually annoyed her but now it made me smile. Something about him made him look more mature, I, for once, could actually see why all the girls thought him cute.

"Prongs! couldn't you at least wait 'till you got on the train?" Sirius Black said with equal annoyance and playfulness.

Sirius Black, a total ladies man. He and James were inseparable, like brothers. He like James was 6 foot and had dark black hair, but his hair was a little longer. Sirius Black was known as padfoot to his fellow maruaders.

He and James were both on the Gryffindor quidditch team, Sirius was a great beater but James was an amazing seeker. Just another thing to inflate his already to big head.

The next maruader was Remus Lupin. He was probably the only decent one out of the maruaders. He cared about and took school seriously. He was a little shorter than James and Sirius and had sandy brown hair. Not many knew this but Remus Lupin was a werewolf, that where he got his nickname moony.

The final marauder was Peter Pettigrew. He was short and plump with blondish brown hair. No one really knew why he was a marauder, the others were good looking and popular while Peter was the opposite he sort of just tagged along. The rest of the marauders called Peter wormtail.

"Yes Potter I am head girl and intend to make good use of it." I said while shuffling on the train Alice in tow. "'Right so Alice I am needed in the heads compartment, I'll see you when I get back. Oh and here," I said handing Alice some knuts, sickles, and 1 galleon. "get us both some stuff when the trolley comes by, I believe its my turn to buy this year." And with that I walked out.

"So Lily, guess what?" James asked.

"Why are you following me Potter?"

"Well actually that's what I wanted you to guess, but I can see that is not going to happed so I will just tell you."

James glanced at me. So I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I'm head boy this year, and I know what your thinking." James said noticing the confused look her eyes gave off. "your probably thinking, Why would Dumbledore make me head boy? I don't know why he did but I know that I will not disapoint him or you, because I know you have wanted this position for a while now."

Was Potter actually being nice to me without asking me out? This is not happening, I am not actually starting to like Potter; Potter is not actually being nice to me. "Wow Potter, that's really nice of you. I guess I don't have a problem with it as long as you take your job seriously." I said.

I started walking again. Maybe things would be different this year, maybe me and Potter can be friends.

**what if Potter gave up on me?**

_well, Potter wou-_

**Wait! Why do I care if Potter gave up on me?**

_duh because you like him!_

**I cant like him he is an arrogant prankster.**

_maybe he changed._

**that's as likely as Sirius black having a real girlfriend.**

"umm Lily we should go inside before all the prefects get here," James said with worry in his voice.

"what? Oh umm, just uh, just thinking about head duties?" I lied.

I slid open the door before I had to make up another excuse.

The heads compartment was pretty much the same as the others except it was a fair bit bigger and it had a table with some spare parchment.

" James, if this is going to work, no not as a relationship," Lily added noticing the smirk on his face. "being head boy and girl. We need to call some sort of truce. I wont bother you or your friends about pulling pranks if you promise not to hex just anyone."

"What if they deserve to be hexed?" Potter said. "fine, fine, no hexing. So, moving on to head duties, the prefects will be here in 2 minutes is there anything we need to discuss privately before they get here?" Potter asked.

"No, uh Potter? We really should call each other by our first names. After all, we will be doing a lot together this year and it would be stupid to call each other by our last names." Lily added.

"Alright than, Lily. The prefects should be here any second so lets start the meeting." James suggested as someone knocked on the door.

The meeting went by going over passwords, rules, events, and expectations.

When the last prefect finally left, Lily suggested, "you know I was thinking that this year maybe we should have like a Christmas ball, it would be fun to be able to get dressed up and stuff."

"that's a great idea lily, I cant remember the last time Hogwarts had a ball, let alone a Christmas one." James exclaimed as he started to clean up the mess the prefects left for him.

I guess this year will be a little bit different. Maybe Potter and I wont tear each others heads off.

We finished cleaning fast and started to head back to our friends in the other compartment. I noticed looking out the windows on our way back that it was starting to rain.

I love the rain, I love the way it smells, the way it makes everything look, feel, and smell brand new. It was the one thing that could make me feel happy when Petunia called me a freak. The rain could make the pain go away even if only for a few minutes.

**Well that's it for the first chapter it's a little short in my opinion the next chapters will be a little longer hopefully. I have 1 word for you… REVIEW! I like criticism but be nice about it and tell me what you like. Also it would be nice if you gave me some ideas for later chapters. **


End file.
